Ghost Lines
by SanoraL
Summary: Cassies moves to La Push. But Cassie is no normal girl and La Push is no normal town.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello guys, I had this idea about a story in my head and I decided to give it a try. I'm sorry for any mistakes that you may find and I hope you enjoy reading the first chapter. It's not much, but it should give you an idea of the story. I'd be more than happy if you could also leave a review.**_

_**I don't own any twilight characters or anything, except for the plot everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**_

The moment I entered the house I knew that we would move again.

As always I had come in through the garage, since you don't have to look through your very stuffed bag for the keys first, you can just enter the nice code and the doors open for you. I used to say "Open Sesame!" when I was a kid, but not now anymore.

I tripped over a box, knocking over another box and falling face first. Gladly I was able to catch my fall so I just bumped my knee. Ouch.

"Cassie, that you?" I heard from the kitchen.

"No, Mam. It's the plumber."

My mother looked around the corner from the kitchen and smiled. You see, this was our own little private joke. Because that was the answer she got from my dad the night he had proposed to her.

Of course she had asked "Eric, that you?" instead. She had told me the story like a million times, but I never got tired of it. I knew she was talking about my father then and I loved it. Because these stories were all I had. Except for one photo on my nightstand.

My father died on a business trip. At least that's what they told us, his body was never found.

"Do you want pancakes?" my mother asked and I could see that she was worried about something.

I smiled. "Sure. And then you can tell me why we're moving again." I dropped my bag, kicked of my shoes and set down on a chair in the kitchen.

My mother sighed. "What gave it away?"

I laughed. "Probably all those boxes over there. Especially the one I tripped over."

I got up and got plates for the both of us and sat down again. The sunlight was shining in through the curtains and I felt at ease. It didn't really bother me that we moved again. My mother worked for a big company all her life now and I just didn't know it any better. She worked as an independent doctor who managed everything herself; the company was just some kind of club where they helped each other. I didn't have any friends or something like that here in Mahwah, New Jersey. Well, except for the nice librarian down at the library, that let me help out once in a while. I just loved books.

I was just curious where we would be going.

"Mom, you know it doesn't bother me." I smiled at her. "Just tell me where we'll be moving."

She sat down at the table and put a pancake on each our plates.

"To La Push in Washington."

I tipped my head. "We've never lived on the west coast."

"I know. La Push is a small town of the Quileute tribe and they're in need of a doctor there, since the last one died a few weeks ago. So I said we would go." She looked expectantly at me.

I just smiled again. "Sounds interesting to me."

And with that we fell silent and enjoyed our pancakes.

Later I went down to the Interstate Shopping Centre to get a new book for me. It was kind of a treat to myself, I did this from time to time and with the upcoming move I thought I deserved it. When I crossed the parking lot I saw her. She wore a red dress, probably 1850. I tried to stay calm and just walk over to the store, concentrating on the "50% off"-sign.

"Oh my god, where did it go? I lost my ring! This can't be! Charles will be devastated! Oh no…what will mother say?" I heard her and then a sob.

I had to stay focused, best would be if I just walked right through her. I couldn't give IT away. She would know and not leave me alone until I said the words.

I walked a bit to the left so I could just walk right through her. A chill went down my spine as I almost reached her. I knew she needed help and I knew that I was able to help her, but every time I said the words, things got really bad. It wasn't in the nature of the living to help the dead. You had to pay a price, like with everything else in life. Or death.

I took a deep breath and stepped through her. She didn't notice me and I sighed.

I went and got my book.

Back at home I started packing. I really hoped that La Push didn't have a rich history; maybe I could live a normal life there. At least as normal as it could get for someone like me.

I had another week in Mahwah and I was actually looking forward to getting away. Not that I didn't like the town, it was lovely. But too many things happened here and too many people have lived here, too many memories and too many shattered dreams. You know, I have this theory.

Everywhere we go, we leave something behind. Something like a piece of ourselves, of our soul. Not every time, only if something significant happened to us, good or bad. Or if we stayed longer at one place and filled it with memories of us. Ever wondered why old houses always felt so…alive?

Because they're in some way.

Within the next week our house was empty and it was our turn to board the plane. Some of our stuff had been flown over, but some things had been shipped by truck and wouldn't be in La Push for another 6 days or so. My bed for example. Nice, huh? My mother forgot about it! So I'd have to sleep on some old mattress till then. Or I could just sleep in my dresser. Because she strangely remembered that very essential piece of furniture. But as a matter of fact I couldn't stay mad for long, at least not at my mother. She had enough to do with all her doctor stuff and she really didn't need me to act up in any way. We were each other's helper.

The airport was totally cramped with people and we tried to rush through the crowd; first dropping off our luggage and then looking for our gate. Relaxation kicked in as soon as my butt touched my seat on the plane and I dozed off very quickly. I hadn't gotten much sleep last night, because I was so nervous and curious at once and my mother didn't even complain since she had to buckle me up for the flight.

We were on our way.

The moment I woke up was the moment we landed in Seattle. And the moment I saw the young stewardess that pushed a little tray with drinks. She caught me looking at her. "Would you like to have an orange juice?" Since I was very thirsty I said yes, though I thought it was strange to offer something to drink when we already had arrived at our destination. I nodded my head and that's when I realized that the tray was made of wood. The stewardess threw her hand up and covered her mouth. She looked at me in shock. "You can see me?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Since today I got some time I thought I could upload another chapter.**_

_**I don't own any "Twilight" characters.**_

_**Hope you all had a great easter weekend, by the way!**_

_**Love, Sanora**_

I just starred at the stewardess. Oh no, I really should stop talking to people when I'm only half awake.

There was no turning back.

"Yes, I do. But I can't help you, sorry." I mumbled and tried to find something interesting on the seat in front of me. I didn't like being rude, but it was just a very efficient defense.

I felt bad. Like really bad. The only good thing was that my mother was talking to another passenger who had just stepped on her foot by accident. "Seriously, watch where you're going!"

To my surprise the stewardess just smiled after she got over her shock. Her blue eyes almost sparkled. I could imagine that she didn't get to talk to a lot of people.

"Don't worry, honey. I don't need any…help."

My eyes almost fell out of my head. Say what? She didn't want any help? That was the first time I met one of THEM that didn't want any help or closure.

She just laughed. "No, I like…this. I loved my job, you know. This is like my personal heaven. Yeah, that's what you could call it." She looked around the plane. Only know I saw the 60's hairstyle that her blond her was arranged in. She almost looked like one of those Coke-Girls. And then I saw the ring on her finger. She must have felt my gaze, because she took it off.

"You like my ring? Rick gave it to me when we dated for a year. That was before he cheated on me."

She had this really weird expression on her face, like she thought really hard about something.

"Yes, it's beautiful." I finally found my voice again.

It was silver, with a tiny blue stone in the middle.

She then looked back at me, she had made a decision. "You know what? I give it to you. Almost 50 years are long enough to get over a lost guy, who took your heart and dumped it in the trash." She let the ring fall in my lap. And to my surprise I was able to actually touch it!

"Keep it safe." I heard her whisper and then she was gone. She had just vanished. And so had my orange juice. Only the ring was still there.

"Cassie, that's a gorgeous ring!" I heard my mother exclaim. People turned their heads and said "Congratulation!". Ugh, I wasn't getting married! Some ghost just gave me her ring from the 60's! Like anybody would believe that.

I sighed and turned to my mother. "Yes, it is. I found it between the cushions of our seats." Having to live with my…let's call it ability, you get really good at lying.

"Well, I guess it's your lucky day then!" My mother practically beamed and I couldn't stop a smile either. In some way she was right. I have never met one of THEM that liked their being, that seemed to be so okay with their destiny. Most of THEM called it a curse. I was actually happy for that young stewardess.

I got up and we left the plane, got our luggage (my suitcase felt at least 10 pounds heavier than in NJ) and went to a parking lot. It was pouring outside.

"We're looking for a black pickup truck." My mother said and looked at a little note in her hand. "It's also supposed to have a…wolf on the window in the back." She stuffed the note back in her bag and looked at me. "Well, shouldn't be hard to find so let's start before we're drenched all the way through!"

I just laughed at her. She was standing right next to the truck. She followed my eyes and just huffed.

"Don't you dare give me that speech about 'my reception of my surroundings' again, Cassie!"

"No, Mom. It was just luck to actually see anything in this rain." I answered, got the key from her and opened the truck. I gave the key back to her. "Here you go."

I ran around the car and got in as quick as possible. But I was already soaked and so was my mother.

She took off her coat. "You think we should stay in those wet clothes for 4 hours? Or should we better change in some restroom?" She looked at me while she brushed her hair with her fingers.

"4 hours?" was the only answer she got.

"Yes, it's a 4 hour drive to La Push, darling. You can go back to sleep if you want. Just hand me the directions, please. They should be in my bag."

My mother could leave the country with only her bag.

I did like I was told and went back to sleep.

I dreamt of an angel with blue eyes and blond hair. And of a wolf.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and I'm sorry it took me a while to update.**_

_**Let's just say university is a b***h…**_

My head just smashed against the window.

A sharp pain cut through my head and made me wince. I was instantly awake.

As soon as my vision cleared I looked over at my mother.

Her hands were tightly grabbing the steering wheel, her knuckles white from the force of her grip and she was staring ahead onto the street.

"What the heck, Mom?" She must have braked really hard and suddenly for me to get thrown against the window at my side.

My mother just kept staring ahead and this really freaked me out.

"Mom, are you okay?", I tried again.

She wouldn't react so that's when I turned my head and gasped.

In front of our car, in the middle of the street, stood a giant wolf. His fur was glistening in the rain and had the shiniest silver I had ever seen. Not grey, it was really silver. For some reason I wanted to run my hands through his fur, it was like I was completely unaware of the fact that he was built like some kind of killer machine. I just…liked him.

And he was staring right at us sitting in the car. It was as if I could see the thoughts running in his head. It was almost like he recognized us and was thinking about what to do. Of course it was totally impossible, but that's just what it felt like at that moment. His eyes looked so intelligent. So…human.

I shivered.

That's the way most ghosts look at people that can't see them. They want to tell their story, want to speak to someone, say at least something, but they just can't.

He turned his head and ran off into the forest.

I gasped. He had disappeared so suddenly, it made me jump.

My mother let go of the steering wheel and fell back in her seat.

"I almost ran over him.", she whispered, her voice full of emotion and guilt.

I rubbed my head and tried to sit straight, looking at the trees. "Well, you didn't run over him, he's fine."

I knew that this wasn't a very sensitive answer, but I was just so confused. What the hell just happened?

She turned and looked at me. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry. I just reacted and slammed on the breaks." She touched my head where I already could feel a bump.

"Don't worry, I'm good." I stared back at the trees. "Do you think there are more like him around here? He was gigantic for a wolf!"

My mother let go of me and started driving again, but really slow. "I guess that's what Billy meant, when he told me about not being afraid of hearing wolves during the night."

I smiled. "So there are more?"

"Don't even think about staying awake at night and looking out for them!", she snapped.

I looked at her shocked.

She sighed. "Sorry, I'm just not in the best mood right now. The stress is getting to me." She glanced my way. "Let me know when you found out what color the others are, okay?"

I smiled again. "I will." Then I frowned. "Who's Billy?"

"That's the man we will be living with until we get a house for ourselves. The local constructor already started on renovating an old house close to the beach for us, but it will take a few more weeks at least. So Billy said we could stay with him until then."

"Well, that's really nice and generous." I said astonished.

"Yes, it is. So let's try to make it easy for him and help him a bit around the house and so on, okay?" my mother looked my way again and was waiting for an answer.

"Sure, Mom." Household…yuck. But if he was really as nice as my mother said, then it would be easy to do him a favor.

We arrived in La Push shortly after the incident. It was beautiful. Empty and free. So different to New Jersey. And the house was small, but so friendly in a way. It was red, with a nice small porch that went halfway round the house and with three steps in front of the entry.

I liked it the instant we pulled up the driveway.

I got out of the car and stretched my arms and legs and so did my mother.

"Uff, so glad we finally made it… I really need a bed right now." I frowned. "Oh, I can't. You forgot my bed!", I teased my mother.

She just laughed at me. "You'll get a bed until yours arrives, don't worry."

I was just about to answer, when I heard the door of the house creak. There was a man in a wheelchair, smiling broadly at us and it was just contagious, my mother and I had to smile back at him.

"Welcome!" he said and his voice had this really soothing tone to it.

I remembered reading that La Push was the town for the Quileutes and this man actually did look like a native with his long dark hair, russet skin and dark friendly eyes. He seemed really open and nice.

I liked him instantly.

"Hello Billy!" My mother had walked up to the porch and extended her hand at the man.

"Hello Sandra, I'm so glad you made it safe. This rain is horrible." He answered and shook her hand.

I walked up too and smiled at Billy.

"So you must be Cassie. So Paul was right, you have beautiful hair." He glanced at my long brown curls.

Okay, that was weird.

"I mean, you drove past him, he was going for a run and called that you were almost here." Billy stumbled.

I laughed. "That's fine. And thank you for the compliment."

It was fine, but still kind of creepy.

"Well, come on in! Dinner is on the table and I bet you're hungry. The food on the plane always tastes horrible to me and I got us something nice to eat. I hope you like pizza!", Billy kept on rambling while he let us into the kitchen.

I chuckled. So I guessed cooking duty would be on me in this household.

My mother and I followed him as soon as we got rid of our muddy shoes.

Billy was already at the table, loading the plates with pizza.

"That looks and smells delicious!" I said while sitting down in a chair right next to him.

I looked around the kitchen. It was neat and organized. It was amazing how Billy good obviously take care of himself. And I liked him even more, he didn't seem to drown in self-pity, but took matters into his own hands.

He smiled at me. "Go ahead and eat. Then you can go take a shower and sleep, while your mother and I discuss her plans for tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me!" I answered and took a bite of the pizza slice on my plate. It tasted as delicious as it smelled.

During the rest of dinner we didn't talk much, my mother only told Billy about the wolf incident on our way here, but he didn't seem to be concerned at all. He just shrugged his shoulders and said that we would have to get used to it. He swore they weren't dangerous. And for some reason I believed him.

I got up, washed my plate in the sink and took a glass of water.

"Where is Cassie's room?" my mother asked.

Billy sighed. "Up the stairs, last room on the right, can't miss it." Was it just me, or did he sound said?

"Okay, thanks…" I mumbled.

"It's the room of his son Jake. He's away at college right now, so try not to break anything. Oh and Cassie? We'll be going over to the neighbors for a bit. Getting to know them and so on, okay? We won't be long though." My mother said to me.

I only nodded and went up the stairs.

First I took my suitcase to "my" room. It was a nice room, with posters of bikes and cars on the walls, a huge and comfy bed, a sofa, a bookcase and a dresser. I liked it. And it smelled good, it smelled…male. If a room could smell "male" that is. But this room definitely did.

I found a bathroom right across and took a shower. I had felt like an ice cube since we had been on the parking lot in Seattle where we had gotten drenched by the rain and I was now getting finally warmer.

Way too soon the water turned cold and I had to jump out before freezing again.

I towel dried myself and wrapped the towel around myself. I knew I was alone with Billy and Mom being next door at the neighbors, so I just dashed to my room.

And started screaming.

In my room was a guy! A man! A greek god! At least his backside look really godlike.

He turned around and looked first to his right, then to his left and finally at me with a confused look on his face.

He was beautiful. He had short black hair, dark chocolate eyes and russet skin. And muscles. My gosh did he have muscles. And he was wearing no shirt. His front was all kinds of godlike.

After drooling for several minutes, I finally found my voice again.

"What the heck are you doing in my room?" I yelled and gripped the towel tighter.

He just kept staring at me.

"What?" I got angrier by the minute.

He shook his head. Finally it seemed like he was capable of talking again. "First of all this is my room. I'm Jake. And second…you can see me?" he sounded…confused and hopeful.

I sighed dramatically . "First you are supposed to be away at college and second, of course I can see you! You're huge!"

He smiled and I felt myself getting calm again.

I suddenly didn't know how to behave. Here I was, standing in front of a gorgeous guy, only in a towel.

But strangely his eyes had never left my face.

A loud bang made me jump and I heard footsteps running up the stairs, my mother appeared next to me heavily breathing, leaning on the door frame and looked panicked.

"Oh Cassie, what happened? I heard you screaming and ran over here! And who were you just talking to?" She pulled me into a hug.

Jake was still standing in the room, right in front of us, he almost filled the whole room with his huge body. He looked at me with a sad expression and with…regret and guilt.

And that's when I realized my mother couldn't see him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey :) Sanora here. I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter. I always try to give you guys some hints where this story is going, but at the same time I don't want to give it away :D So feel free to share any speculations you might have about the plot of this story, I'm curious about your ideas.**_

_**Here we go…**_

I was crushed.

There are no other words to describe the state my mother left me in, when she went back down the stairs, after she had made a hundred percent sure that I was fine. At least physically.

I was alone now.

I put on some body lotion and got dressed in my favorite PJ's, black fluffy gym shorts and a t-shirt that was about twice my size.

I looked around the room, trying to find something that could distract me. I could at least give it a try, though I didn't really feel like reading.

My gaze stopped at the bookcase and I had to smile for a brief moment.

Jacob seemed to like books and he had quiet a good taste.

I saw a few of my favorite books, some classic ones and a lot of fantasy books. Also some thrillers I had heard of. All in all very good choices.

I grabbed a book and lay down on my bed. His bed…

I didn't do any of this, because I wanted to, I just didn't know what else to do.

I thought the routine would ease the stirring of emotions that were running through me.

Jacob was dead.

I was here, staying in his room, lying in his bed, reading his book and he was…dead.

I didn't even want to think about how I would tell Billy.

I shook my head. I had to stop myself from freaking out!

I opened the book and started reading.

"My steps slowly took me upstairs until I reached the door of the last room I wanted to be in. I felt a chill running down my spine. This smell, his own personal perfume, still lingered in the air."

I scrunched my nose, something tickled my smell sensors. It smelled like pine and like…could that be oil? Dirty motor oil?

Suddenly realization hit me. That was Jacob's smell! It crowded the room and covered everything that surrounded me. And it had been very intensive when he had been here with me.

This can't be happening! I threw the book against the wall, got up and picked out another one.

But I didn't even open that one. Where was the point anyways? As hard as I tried, nothing could take my mind of what just happened.

I started to feel tears building in my eyes and I rubbed them angrily away with the back of my hand.

It was one of my most important rules to never ever cry because of one of THEM. It would just carry me right down into a deep depression. And try to explain to any doctor why you're feeling bad, when your worried mother sends you there.

Yeah, been there, done that.

I grabbed the blanket, turned off the lights and cuddled deep into the bed.

At least the sheets didn't smell like Jacob. Billy must have changed them before our arrival. Or somebody else did it for him.

That thought just made me even sadder. Who would help Billy now with his son being…gone?

Ugh, Cassie! Get your act together! I scolded myself for another 5 minutes until I felt a bit calmer.

I drew in a deep breath, trying to feel comfortable and relaxed.

A floorboard creaked.

I froze.

My eyes snapped open.

I saw a shadow move from the corner of my room over to the bed and I felt some weight pushing down right next to my feet.

"Cassie?"

I caught my breath. He was here. But how… He could make the bed move? I've never met any of THEM that could move things. Besides the things they had on them. Or maybe even make some…wind, like a gush of air. But there was no way I would feel any of them sitting down on my bed. Believe me, a lot of THEM had been sitting at my bed over the past years, but I never had _felt_ it.

"Jacob?", I whispered.

He chuckled. "Yeah." he breathed.

I heard him shift. I _felt_ him shift.

I turned around so I could look at him. He _sniffed_ the air and looked at me with a sad expression.

"Salty….you cried." He didn't say it as a question; it was more like a fact.

I dropped my head and looked out the window. I could see the trees swaying in the wind.

"I'm sorry." He just threw his apology in the room.

I looked back at him with a confused expression and cocked my head to the side.

"What could you be sorry for?", I asked. "You didn't do anything."

He actually looked like he was in pain. "Well, I didn't want to make you cry."

I chuckled. He was just so adorable. And his looks. Too bad… No, not going there again!

"You didn't make me cry, Jacob."

"Jake. Call me Jake, please."

"Uh, Jake. It's not your fault. Actually your…death is what made me cry." I smiled sheepishly at him, suddenly nervous again.

His head snapped up looked me right in the eye with a serious expression I never thought he would be capable of wearing. "I'm not dead."

My breath caught in my chest. "What?", I breathed out.

He shook his head. "Cassie, I'm not really dead." He looked around as if he was searching for a way to explain. "I… What you see _is _my…soul, my _human _half." He threw his hands up in the air und stood up.

He stepped away from me and held his head. "I can't explain this to you, you've to go and talk to Sam about it."

"Sam?" I asked him, I was starting to panic again. What was he talking about?

He smiled softly at me. "Yes, Sam Uley. Go to him tomorrow, tell him I send you."

"Wait…what? He can see you?" Now I was just beyond confused. Was Sam someone like me?

He sighed. "No, it's way more complicated than that. Just go and see him. He can explain, what-", he was cut off by a wolf howling outside. Right outside in front of my window!

"I have to go." And with those words he left. I jumped out of bed and ran over to the window.

He just went out of my, or his, room, closed the door behind him and a few moments later he came out of the house and walked over our lawn right to the tree line, where he met a beautiful silver wolf.

I gasped.

That was the same wolf from before! The one my mother almost ran over! They both turned back to me, Jake with a shy smile on his face, the wolf slightly bowing his head.

Jake disappeared into the woods closely followed be the wolf.

And I was left behind. At least that was what it felt like.


End file.
